Clark Hendereson
Clark Hendereson (13,000,000,000 BCE - ?) is a Class SA Archaeical Valexian. He is the surpreme leader of the Archaeical Order, and was the Windblade Northernman of the Cardinal Program. He took control of the Archaeical Order after he exited his 5th Awakening Period, and met Valexia for the first time. Clark wields a 7'6 tall blade, which is also 1'4 wide. It is shaded black, and can be swung as fast as the speed of light in outer space and the multiverse plane. Background : Clark's memory from the year 2015 and behind is a blank. He had crashed in a plane in Upernavik thinking he was human. From then on, he gained an amazing amount of power, and had entered an Awakening period. He'd gone through three of these, before being confronted by Felix. Clark's place of origin is unknown, and so are his parents. It was then thought, after some discussion, it was concluded (though not confirmed) he was a direct descendent of Felix and Valexia. Therefore, Felix then took care of Clark and trained him to be an Archaeical Valexian. He then joined the Cardinal Program and patrol Earth during the 300 Year long war. ACTUAL Background : Valexia created the Valexian Species. They worshipped her as a true Goddess. She evolved them to a greater being, evermore increasing her glorious empire. ..Until an event in which Valexians called: "Recognise Day." Or "Derit Natulko" This day, the glorious city in which Valexia crafted was attacked. By herself, she would take on the opposing forces to protect her fearing people. Ultimately, she created her elite forces of the Archaeical Valexians (Army of Valexians) She granted her warriors, extreme power, with the ability to advance to nigh-omnipotence. Among these, were the Direkt Four. Which were all birthed at the same time: Claraxius Hel Nal Delruus. Felix Ereticikus Velix Ereticikus Zenatre Retierlaka Moneq These were destined generals of the Archaeical Valexians. Each granted with the privilege to nigh-omnipotence. The Direkt Four then took control of Universe A1. Doing the jobs in which the original Existences wished to have, they took control of the Universe. From this point on, Claraxius had discovered the planet in which they named: Gorga-13. This new planet, which had just developed non-sentient, low-stage organisms, was debated whether to colonise the planet or to leave it to another matter: Creation of a new, sentient race. Eventually, out of a vote, The Archaeical council decided to rule the creation of a new race. Valexia constructed two beings, one of a dumbed Valexian, and one which Valexia called the “New Generation” were sent down to this Gorga-13 to birth a new world. Eventually, Clark returned to the planet Gorga-13, to review the results of their experiment. Large towers circled the world, as well as vast civilizations. He had reported the findings back to Valexia, whom was extremely pleased. However, one would not share in the glory. Velix, brother of Felix, had initially denied the idea of a “New Generation.” He then devised a plan to redirect the New Generation to absolute disarray. He called this: "Project Retoinix". Project Retoinix was the plan to manipulate the New Generation into destroying themselves, as to make it seem as pure self destruction. He had taken the Vessel of a German man, by the name of Adolf Hitler. As of so, he designed his war theory, and began to take all of Europe. As humanity fought back against Velix, Felix and Clark observed closely. As they consulted Valexia, the war raged on on Earth. Eventually, they had came to a conclusion to warn Velix to stop his monstrosity. As he did.. For a limited time He then reconstructed his plan, now that Humanity had created more devistating weapons. Hence, he had taken a new vessel: Jonathan Derand. As he was the United States nuclear manager, he had launched several missiles towards the Eastern hemisphere. Hence created a Nuclear war. Felix and Clark, fed up with Velix's damage, had confronted him. However, Velix had defeated either in a battle that nearly, and quite literally, tore the planet apart. Hence, Felix taught Clark more, and as Felix retired from violence, Clark confronted the traitor. Accordingly, Clark defeated Velix, and quite literally ate him, ever trapping Velix within his stomach. Hence, the plan was stopped, and mankind was left to break upon their differences.